


Макисима невыносима

by thett



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>баррикадная любовь<br/>@<br/>роман в письмах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Макисима невыносима

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ka_mai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/gifts).



> а) фик/перевод/фанарт хоть фигурку из папье-маше  
> б) fem!Макисима!!111 из пейрингов предпочтительнее Чхве/Мксм, но можно хоть Когами/Мксм, хоть Тома/Мксм, хоть, блин, Сенгудзи или Орьё, главное, что Макисима невыносима и НИКОМУ НЕ ДАСТ.  
> в) юст, страдания, футболка с принтом " I-330" на груди  
> г) флафф и посведневность с мытьём посуды не хочу, всё остальное, включая стёб, - пжлст

Таким образом, совершенно необходимо взять объект №330 под тщательнейшее наблюдение. Во имя мира и порядка на Земле.  
Рапорт №44283520  
Когами Синья, исполнитель. Первый отдел  
Страница третья

Перепиши. Я не могу такое отправлять на заверение.  
Г.

Когами сказал, что марать бумагу – это ваша работа, инспектор Гиноза. Я переписала. Такой вариант подойдет?  
Акане

Рекомендую присвоить вторую степень контроля в связи с опасностью, которую объект представляет для общественного порядка.  
Рапорт №44283520  
Первый отдел, коллективно  
Страница третья

Спасибо, Акане.  
Г.

Одобряю.  
Касэй

**Переписка объекта №330**

Ты ключи забыла.  
Ч.

Учитель Макисима, сеанс начинается через пятнадцать минут.  
О.

\---> Ч.  
ЭТО  
ОЧЕНЬ  
НЕВОВРЕМЯ  
М.

\---> О.  
милая Орьо, я только попудрю нос и сейчас буду. у меня очень чувствительная кожа на носу, шелушится.  
М.

Ничего, я пока съем мороженое.  
О, парфюмерная лавка!  
Тут есть духи с ароматом растворителя, представляете?  
О.

\---> Ч.  
Орьо говорит, что есть духи с ароматом растворителя, представляешь?  
М.

Там и с запахом плетки есть.  
Ч.

**Записки на холодильнике**

Дорогая Сион,  
Мне доставляют неизменное, ни с чем несоизмеримое удовольствие наши с тобой встречи. Никто не понимает меня так, как ты. Ни одна живая душа не способна настолько сильно и жадно поддержать и умножить весь мой пыл, мою страсть. Ты сияешь отраженным светом, как звезда; пожалуйста, сияй же ярче, la mia stella.  
Прижимаюсь благодарным поцелуем к твоим рукам,  
М. 

Приходи в любое время (кроме того, когда здесь Яёй (я думаю, она не поймет))  
;)  
С.

Хотя можно попробовать втроем! Может быть, с нашей помощью она раскрепостится.  
С.

**Большой-большой секрет**

ОТЧЕТ  
Ну в общем Макисима вышла из дома очень рано, в шесть или семь, она была одета в джинсы и толстовку и кучу времени пила кофе на Кленовом бульваре, и у нее под глазами были вот такие синяки и волосы собраны в хвостик, она была не секси, потом она сто раз поменяла платье и стала очень ничего и два часа зависала на северо-западе в частной квартире и пошла в кино.  
Кстати где она живет мы не знаем потому что там где она должна жить – уже давно никто не живет, вы помните то дело инспектор. Поэтому из какого именно дома она вышла мы не знаем. И к кому она пошла тоже.  
К. (Кагари)

На северо-западе?  
Яёй

Ну да, где Сион живет.  
К. (Кагари)

Понятно.  
Яёй

Кагари, это не отчет, а шкурка от угря. Акане, я могу тебя попросить?..  
Г.

Буду рада помочь.  
Акане

**Протокол изъятия**

Протокол изъятия гражданки Макисима С. и несовершеннолетней Рикако О. из кинозала в течение сеанса просмотра в связи с тем, что издаваемые ими звуки мешают детям смотреть документальную ленту «Золотая ограда» реж. Акира Куросава Второй, год 2034.  
Гражданка Макисима С. и несовершеннолетняя Рикако О. были изъяты из кинозала в течение сеанса просмотра документальной ленты «Золотая ограда» в связи с тем, что издаваемые ими звуки (шуршание, сопение, смех) мешали детям смотреть документальную ленту «Золотая ограда» реж. Акира Куросава Второй, год 2034.  
Работник дисциплинарной службы кинозала S.

Я совершеннолетняя!  
Орьо Рикако

Это было не то, что вы подумали.  
Макисима

Ну-ну.  
Работник дисциплинарной службы кинозала S.

**Переписка объекта №330**

\---> К.  
давай позавтракаем, Ко.  
М.

Я не голоден.  
К.

\---> Ч.  
я хочу те духи с плеткой.  
М.

Это было прекрасное свидание, учитель! Вы, наверное, всю ночь напролет можете читать наизусть Бодлера? ;)  
О.

\---> О.  
хоть Илиаду.  
М.

**Список Макисимы**

\--- АГИТАЦИЯ  
*Бюро  
\- Ко (позавтракать вместе?)  
\- Сион (ммм)  
\- Инсп. Гиноза (???)  
\- маленький сладкий инсп.

Ак. Осо  
СТАРЫЕ ДУРЫ  
\- Орьо (утренний сеанс в кинотеатре)

Сенгудзи  
\- умер

Толпы. (зачеркнуто)

\--- КУПИТЬ ПИРОЖНЫЕ  
\--- ЗАХВАТИТЬ МИР  
дописано в спешке  
\--- ЧУЛКИ!!!

**С душой поэта**

Продам обедненный уран. Поговорю про Пещеру.  
Профессор с душой поэта.  
Сообщение на форуме, логин С-13

Давайте позавтракаем.  
М-330

Какой уж тут завтрак, милочка. Приезжайте, и смотрите не опоздайте на обед. Вы, наверное, встаете поздно?  
С-13

Да не то слово.  
М-330

С, не делайте этого!  
К-503

Ха-ха.  
Ч-без-номера

**Переписка объекта №330**

ТЫ НЕ ПОСМЕЕШЬ  
Ко.

ты у Сайги? я ревную.  
Ч.

\---> Ч.  
ну обедненный уран же.  
М.

главное, чтобы не обогащенный овес.  
Ч.

\---> К.  
давай пообедаем. я не голодна.  
М.

...  
еду.  
К.

**Яёй и ревность**

ОТЧЕТ  
Подозреваемая ведет себя подозрительно: сперва она сходила в кино, теперь поехала в гости к бывшему преподавателю полицейской академии проф. Сайре. (По дороге была взволнована, улыбалась). Предлагаю немедленно задержать обоих и допросить с пристрастием.  
Яёй Кунидзука

Яёй, он Сайга.  
Г.

Акане...  
Г.

Да-да, сейчас.  
Акане

А я одобряю.  
Касэй

**Записки на холодильнике (версия Бюро)**

Лапушка, ты зря ревнуешь. Мы говорили о поэзии.  
Сион

Ну-ну.  
Яёй

**Соло на бас-гитаре**

И Сион тоже задержите. Эту лживую, мерзкую лесбиянку!  
Яёй

Хм. Яёй, давай куда-нибудь сходим?  
К. (Кагари)

Отъебись.  
Яёй

Яёй, дискриминация по любым признакам карается по закону.  
Г.

И эту студентку задержите тоже. С которой Макисима в кино ходила.  
Яёй, в ярости

Ты ведь не настолько популярна, правда, детка?  
(вымарано)

**Задержите всех**

Да мы просто говорили о поэзии.  
Рикако О., студентка академии Осо, несовершеннолетняя

Стихи читали, ага.  
Караномори С., глава IT-отдела Бюро

Я совершеннолетняя!  
Рикако О.

Ну мы все равно просто читали стихи.  
Макисима С., преподавательница академии Осо

Бодлера?  
Касэй, глава Бюро

Нет, Платона.  
Проф. Сайга

Платон не стихи.  
Когами С., исполнитель первого отдела Бюро

Он лучше.  
Макисима С.

**Переписка объекта №330**

Сего, интеграл в огне.  
Ч.

\---> Ч.  
я очень зантяа  
М.

**Задержите всех еще раз**

Говорю вам, это не агит-материалы. Это просто стихи. Я читала ей стихи.  
Макисима С.

Учитель говорит правду! Гадкие дети клевещут. Она не задирала мою юбку...  
Рикако О.

И мою тоже.  
Караномори С.

Ну и мою, если уж до конца.  
Когами С.

...мы просто обменивались мнениями по поводу последнего произведения древнего поэта...  
Рикако О.

Довольно!  
Касэй

Платон, «Государство», книга седьмая. Вы же читали?  
Проф. Сайга

Я просто хочу домой.  
Макисима С.

Давайте поужинаем.  
Тома

**Я познакомлю вас с семьей**

Приди к нам!  
Мозг №184

Мы сила!  
Мозг № 13

Мы власть над миром. Мы – информация. Мы лучшее, что может тебе предложить этот гнилой, запуганный мир.  
Мозг №32

Наши вычислительные мощности смелее любых твоих фантазий.  
Мозг №91

Наши пакеты летают со скоростью света.  
Мозг №87

Мы – элита этого общества, остальное лишь мусор.  
Мозг №200

Присоединяйся к нам, выбери будущее, скажи «нет» пирожным!  
Мозги хором, скандируют

Ну-ну.  
Макисима С.

**Переписка объекта №330**

\---> Ч.  
ну как, совсем интеграл сгорел?  
М.

еще пока нет. ты скоро?  
Ч.

\---> Ч.  
сейчас, только чулки куплю. за пирожными совсем не успеваю.  
М

пирожные есть, уран не забудь.  
Ч.

**Коктейли третьей мировой**

Здесь три килограмма, этого хватит на первую волну, скоро достану еще. Руками не трогай. Передай своему корейцу, чтобы начинал немедля – после сегодняшнего за нас примутся всерьез. Снаряды долго застывают, а стражи добра и справедливости никогда не спят.  
PS. Не смотри на огонь слишком долго.  
Твой учитель проф. Сайга.  
PPS. Жаль, что нас повязали так рано – жаркое вышло преотличное.  
Записка внутри коробки с эротическим бельем «Романеска». Состав комплекта: голо-чулки, голо-комбинация, голо-помпон. Вес коробки 3 кг.

Девочки прочитали ваши стихи. Они в восторге. Жаждут принять участие в постановке. Напишите, куда и когда им прийти, чтобы вам помочь.  
Ваша ученица Орьо *)  
Надпись, оставленная на стаканчике кофе из «Стеллбакс»

Макисима, я все равно тебя поймаю.  
К.  
Голо-постер на тридцатом этаже торгового центра

**Перечитывать с нежностью**

Потому что у всего, чему положено начало, есть конец; эта эпоха контроля кончится так же, как кончались века хаоса, века войны, века мира, века прогресса до нее. Люди верят, что это государство вечно, но все не так. Ничто не вечно, вечны только звезды, которые бесконечно отражают свет друг друга и тем живы. Я ли не права?  
Из базы данных (в который раз) исчезает информация о тебе, и скоро ни один человек не сможет вспомнить твоего имени, но завтра все станет иначе. Люди проснутся свободными.  
Мы не террористы. Мы просто помогаем стрелкам передвинуться.  
Твоя С.  
PS. А хотя к черту. Мы террористы.

**Маленький сладкий инсп.**

В результате суточного наблюдения на уровне контроля «два» состава преступления в действиях Макисима С., известной как объект №330, не выявлено. Объект вел жизнь среднестатистического жителя со светлым тоном; в том числе его задержание и допрос не дали результатов. Дальнейшее наблюдение представляется мне излишним в данной ситуации.  
Рапорт №44283529  
Цунемори Акане, следователь. Первый отдел

Ты просто устала торчать у витрины магазина с бельем.  
К.

Ты прав, исполнитель Когами. Три часа ждать, пока она выберет чулки в супермаркете – это для меня слишком.  
Акане

Ты просто не настолько популярна.  
Яёй

Что-что?  
Акане

Неважно.  
Г.

Одобряю.  
Тома

**Снять наблюдение**

Китаец, или кореец, слушай сюда. Из этого куска получится столько пуль, что хватит на всю полицию столицы. Они пробивают любую броню. Отвратительное, старомодное средство. Ну да против этих электронных мозгов другие не работают. К тому же Сего всегда любила старые штучки. Она бреет тебя своей опасной бритвой? Признайся, это острые ощущения? Почти такие же, как революция.  
Проф.С.  
Записка на столе Чхве  
(рядом с куском урана, ключами и коробкой пирожных)  
(и голографическими чулками)  
(конец)


End file.
